Episode 7628 (29th September 2016)
Plot Chas realises Charity and Cain are together as she and Charity sing along to the radio. She isn't pleased and demands to knows what's happening, but Cain denies anything is going on. In the shop, Bob and Carly tease Jai about his mystery woman. Chas tells Cain and Charity that she hates them both and Charity is annoyed Cain didn't say anything. Tired Vanessa moans to Moira about Johnny's sleeping pattern. Moira leaves her moaning to leave sleeping Holly a cup of tea, unaware of the heroin foil on her bedroom floor. Moira tells Vanessa she is considering changing her surname as she's tired of being a Dingle. Moira reveals to Vanessa that Holly is seeing a new man, and now she doesn't want to leave the farm. Vanessa begs her not to go. Chas tells Diane and Bob that Cain and Charity are back together. Chas ropes Diane into coming with her to the farm to break the news to Moira. Moira can't wake up Holly. Aware something isn't right, she begs her daughter to wake up. She gets confirmation when she fells Holly's hand is cold. Moira spots the heroin foil on the floor and realises what has happened before begging her daughter to wake up. Chas and Diane call round to Butlers Farm to tell Moira about Cain's relationship with Charity. They can't believe it when Moira calls the emergency services explaining she has found her daughter dead. Diane rushes upstairs as Chas talks to the emergency service operator. Vanessa hears the sirens whilst checking over the sheep and rushes to the house. Victoria hugs Adam. Vanessa, Chas and Diane support devastated Moira as the police and paramedics arrive. Adam can't believe his sister is dead. Brenda gossips to Megan and Leyla about Cain's three week bender. Brenda is shocked to learn Cain and Charity are back together. DS Sutcliffe quizzes Moira about Holly's drug use in the lead up to her death, and asks for Holly's phone. Moira struggles to cope, and takes her emotions out on Adam, who walks out the house. Vanessa rushes back to Tug Ghyll and holds Johnny close. Cain announces he and Charity are together. Adam walks into the pub as Cain and Charity are kissing. He informs shocked Cain of Holly's death. Cast Regular cast *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) Guest cast *PC Swirling - Andy Moore *DS Sutcliffe - Simon Lenagan Locations *Butlers Farm - Fields, yard, kitchen and Holly's bedroom *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *David's Shop - Interior *Holey Scrap - Scrapyard *Main Street *Tug Ghyll - Front garden Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes